The engagement process involves a service provider and a potential service client. The engagement process begins when either the service provider or the potential service client decides to create or request a proposal for services, and continues through to a conclusion of negotiations with a result of a signed contract for the services or a decision not to pursue a contract. The service provider designates a solution preparation team. In current state-of-the-art engagement processes, the solution preparation team considers many potential proposal versions, obtains required service provider approvals for some of the versions, and releases a subset of the approved versions to the potential service client. The number and type of approvals required depends on the stage of the engagement process and on the specific service elements being proposed. Versions may be managed and saved in an ad hoc manner or in a version management system.